This invention concerns underwater diving, specifically a buoyancy control device to be used when SCUBA diving.
A buoyancy compensation device is a device used by divers to adjust their buoyancy during a dive. Specifically, the buoyancy compensation device is typically used to maintain neutral buoyancy in the water or to keep the diver afloat while on the surface of the water. As a diver descends in the water, the pressure change results in a change in buoyancy of the diver, particularly when a diver is wearing a neoprene wetsuit. As the water pressure increases, the air trapped within the neoprene compresses, resulting in a decrease in buoyancy. Therefore, the deeper a diver descends, the less buoyant the diver becomes. Additionally, a diver""s buoyancy will be affected by weight loss as the diver consumes the breathable gas from the air tank.
A buoyancy compensation device typically has one or more air bladders that can be inflated with air to offset the loss of buoyancy and at least one overpressure relief valve. Also, a typical buoyancy compensation device generally has one or more valves that can be used to inflate the buoyancy compensation device, either manually or via a hose attached to the air tank, or to deflate the buoyancy compensation device by allowing air to escape from a valve.
The inflation of such buoyancy compensation devices often results in uneven gas distribution, creating a bulge in the part of the buoyancy compensation device closest to the surface. This resulting bulge may be uncomfortable for the diver as well as create excess drag in the water due to the unnecessarily high profile of a portion of the buoyancy compensation device.
As a result, several attempts employing varying methods to control the shape and expansion of the buoyancy compensation devices have evolved to solve these issues. The majority of these previous attempts of buoyancy compensation devices include compression straps or bands around the outer periphery of the buoyancy compensation device to restrain the air bladder of the buoyancy compensation device. When the buoyancy compensation device is deflated or inflated, the compression straps or bands aid in uniformly distributing the air within the buoyancy compensation device.
However, the disadvantages of the external placement of the straps or bands include the possibility of entangling or snagging the compression straps on other objects, both while in the water and while moving gear on the surface, such as fishing line, kelp, projections on submersed wrecks as well as when diving in caves, reefs or environments with abrasive or protruding surfaces. In the event one of these external compression straps or bands becomes entangled on an external object, the diver may be required to cut these external compression straps or bands to release themselves. Depending on how many external compression straps or bands are severed, a potentially uneven gas bulge of the buoyancy compensation device may result, as mentioned above. Further, cutting a strap would obviously necessitate the replacement of the now severed compression strap. Also, wielding a cutting object so close to the bladder also runs the risk of puncturing the bladder when attempting to sever an entangled compression strap, rendering the bladder potentially useless. Additionally, the useable life of external compression straps or bands may be further shortened by exposure to harsh environments when not in use, including transport in a vehicle trunk with exposed mental edges or other storage environments as well as subjecting the straps or bands to sunlight. Despite these drawbacks, many examples of external compression straps are currently sold and used for diving.
Recent prior attempts of buoyancy compensation devices to avoid the shortcomings of external compression methods include an elasterometric material to comprise the entire buoyancy compensation device. However, gas tends to fill the areas of the buoyancy compensation devices closest to the surface, regardless of the orientation of the diver, thus, if the buoyancy control device is inflated before the elastic compresses the volume, a bulge may again result subjecting the buoyancy control device to the same shortcomings as previously mentioned.
Other recent prior attempts have included internal structures designed to control the shape and size of an inflated buoyancy compensation device. The reduction in both shape and size is often accomplished by use of nonelastic material for the sole purpose to better fit the buoyancy compensation device to the diver by avoiding a rounded, balloon shape or a planar shape. One buoyancy compensation device in the shape of an elongate, accordion bellow-shaped bag that may contain internal elastic straps or metal springs to control linear expansion is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,800 to Hobelsbergern. The diver is meant to attach the elongate bag to the diving equipment, but not necessarily wear the elongate bag. Such an elongate bag may become tangled in fishing line, kelp, caves, sunken wrecks or many other hazards with the risk of entanglement increasing with the length of the elongate bag.
In sum, all current internal compression methods accomplish only one of the following: aid in control and even deflation, enable use of lower inflation pressures for wave impacts, or restrain the size of the inflated buoyancy compensation device. Currently, no buoyancy compensation device provides uniformity of air distribution, maintains a low profile during inflation and deflation, and aids in deflation by an internal-compression means. An obvious need exists for a buoyancy control device that contains internal compression straps that aid in deflation, evenly distribute air throughout the buoyancy compensation device, and maintain a low and streamlined buoyancy compensation device profile with these internal compression straps for both added longevity of the compression means as well as for increased diver safety.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a buoyancy compensation device with an internal compression strap system.
It is another object of the present invention to overcome the limitations inherent in buoyancy compensation devices as listed above.
A further object of the present invention is to aid in deflation of the buoyancy compensation device bladder.
Yet another object of the present invention is to maintain a streamline and low profile of the buoyancy compensation device at various bladder volumes.
A further object of the present invention is to reduce drag in the water with internal elastic compression straps.
It is yet another object of the present invention to increase the life of the internal elastic compression straps by reducing wear due to exposure and hazards.
Another object of the present invention to reduce the risk of entanglement or snags on external hazards, including, but not limited to such items as kelp, fishing lines and parts of a sunken wreck.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide greater comfort and freedom of movement to the diver.
The internal compression buoyancy compensation device is comprised of at least one bladder within a bladder structure surrounded by a protective housing. Internal compression straps aid in deflation, evenly distribute air throughout the buoyancy compensation device, maintain a low and streamlined buoyancy control device profile, extend the lifetime of the internal compression straps, and increase diver safety. The internal compression straps may be made of any resilient elastic material, such as, but not limited to, silicone, rubber, or similar material. Although referred to as a xe2x80x9cstrapxe2x80x9d herein, the compression means can include various shapes and sizes and should not be limited by use of the aforementioned terms. Preferably, the internal compression straps are placed within a protective sleeve. The protective sleeve can include, but is not limited to, a piece of material sewn to the interior surface of the protective housing so that the internal compression straps are prevented from rubbing against the gas bladder structure.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.